Baby Bore No More
by BabbleBaby
Summary: Written for OTH 2008 Ficathon. Baby bore? She was SO not a baby bore! Almost a full semester into her college experience and Haley realises that it's about time she started acting her age!


**Title:** Baby Bore No More  
**Summary:** Written for OTH 2008 Ficathon. Baby bore? She was SO not a baby bore! Almost a full semester into her college experience and Haley realises that it's about time she started acting her age!  
**Authors Note: **  
This story was written for the OTH 2008 Ficathon arranged by the lovely Lee (**southernbangel**), and written for **Shannonef13** . The request I received was:  
_Pairing and/or character(s) requested: Nathan/Haley  
Up to three things you would like included in your story: Drunk sex, aggressive Nathan/horny Haley, oral (on Haley)  
Up to three things you would not like in the story: kids, pregnancy, threesome  
Rating preference: A, NC-17_  
I hope you like it **Shannonef13**, and it was something like you imagined it would be! Thank you to Ash (**Jllover05** ) for betaing for me, and Kris, Lor, and Molly for all their help!

* * *

"Maybe, I could just stay here with Jamie, and you and Luke could take Peyton to the party?" Haley suggested, looking hopefully over her shoulder at Nathan who was playing with Jamie on their bed as she tried to find something to wear.

"Sorry babe, I think Luke would kill us now if we took back our offer of giving them a few hours alone in the house." He put the baby down from where he'd been dangling the giggling child above his head and held him in his lap, looking over at his wife smirking. "Anyway, this was all your idea. You're the one who wanted to go to this party."

He let out a loud laugh as she glared at him in the mirror, tearing the shirt she was wearing over her head and adding it to the pile of discarded items that lay on the floor next to her. It was true, it had been Haley's idea to go to this party. Roxie, a girl she had gotten friendly with in her English Lit class, had called her a baby bore, and although it had been a light hearted joke it had struck a chord in the young mother. She'd always seen her life beginning when she got to college, that this would be the time where she experimented, and found herself. Of course that dream of the future had been before a teenage marriage and pregnancy, both of which she wouldn't change for the world, but her new friend's teasing had made her think over the past three months she'd been at school. Between classes, and working, and spending time with her family Haley realised she hadn't really done anything someone her age normally would do in their first months at college. She'd encouraged Nathan often to go out with his team to bond, or to tag along with Lucas when he was headed out to a party, or to spend time with friends, but opted for staying home with Jamie instead of joining them. With Whitey close by they weren't short of an eager babysitter, but coupled with the memory of the fear and longing she'd felt the time they'd left the baby in his grandmother's care shortly after his birth, and the guilt she felt for the hours she spent away at class, or waiting on tables at a cafe just off of campus Haley didn't feel right leaving Jamie when she didn't have to. Until now, with her new friend's words ringing in her ears, and worries that she'd one day feel she missed out, the need to just be an eighteen year old overwhelmed her. Or at least it had before she'd tried on some of her pre-pregnancy clothes to find that despite being able to slip easily back into her jeans, the fact that she'd only just stopped breast feeding caused her breasts to balloon out of everything.

"That's it, I'm not changing anymore." She groaned, pulling back on the sleeveless black v-neck top she'd first tried on and threw herself down on the bed next to her husband.

"You look beautiful," He assured her, pushing a few strands of her recently re-dyed dark hair out of her eyes. Passing over the eager baby who clamoured for his mother's attention when his gaze settled on her.

"I look like a cow ready for milking." Rolling her eyes at Nathan as he pressed a kiss to her forehead laughing against her skin, Haley held the baby to her cooing into his blonde locks. Giving her husband a pointed look when the child moved in her arms, settling his head against her breast, his mouth pursing in a sucking motion, obviously ready for his bedtime routine which until a couple of weeks ago would have included Haley nursing him. "See, someone agrees with me."

"He agrees with me that his mother is gorgeous. Don't you son? Let's let Mommy finishing getting ready and we'll get you a bottle." Picking the baby up and heading toward the kitchen Nathan shook his head as he watched Haley go back to scrutinising herself in the mirror. He certainly had no complaints about the way she looked now, and he definitely had no problem with the current size of her breasts, he was kind of hoping she was lying to him about the fact that they'd get smaller now she'd stopped feeding Jamie. She'd always had attention drawing curves, but as they were now... well, he didn't feel comfortable thinking about them with his son in his arms.

"You're still here?" Lucas all but whined when he and Peyton entered the small home to see his brother and nephew standing in the kitchen, the girl eagerly prying the baby from his father's arms.

"Oh be quiet. It means I get more cuddle time." Peyton grinned, rocking the baby against her as his eyes began to settle shut.

"I was kind of hoping for some cuddle time of my own." The tall blonde man leant down, murmuring into the young woman's ear, who giggled a little before tearing her eyes away from the baby and shaking her head at him, mouthing for him to have some patience.

"None of that in front of the kid!"

"Or the sister in law – yuck." Haley joined her husband in his reprimand as she joined the trio in the kitchen, placing the bags she was holding on the counter – one her purse, one baby's necessities.

"Like you haven't said – or done – worse in front of him. You know the walls in this place are pretty thin!" Flushing deeply at her best friends words Haley stuck her tongue out at him, before turning away, busying herself with adding some bottles to the baby's things.

"I still can't get over how much he's changed since I saw him last." The taller woman spoke, as Nathan took the baby back from her.

"Four months is a long time." Nathan answered, more for his brother's sake than his own. He knew it couldn't have been easy for Lucas, living with them while he pined for Peyton on the other side of the country. He recognised the look he'd occasionally gotten in the past six months, as he watched his brother watch Peyton with the baby, a mixture of awe, longing, and a smidgeon of jealousy that the woman's attention wasn't focussed on him. "And I think now Mom's ready we'll leave you two to show each other just how much."

A gagging noise sounded from Haley's mouth as she slipped her jacket over her bare shoulders, causing her husband, brother in law and friend to laugh loudly, the baby stirring in his fathers arms. "God, I'm going to have to drink tonight just to forget you ever said, and I really don't like it when you refer to me as 'Mom'. I'm not your mother, Nathan!"

Laughing at the married couples playful bickering as they waved goodbye, and exited the house the blonde couple looked at each other with a grin.

"Race you to the bedroom!"

"Maybe we should call and check in? Make sure Jamie's still sleeping?" Haley pleaded with her husband as they entered the house where one of his teammates was having a birthday party, the scene as overwhelming to her as her first real high school party where it had been a different Scott she'd been clinging to for comfort. Although, she remembered with a slight smile, this had been the one she'd ended the night talking to.

"Baby, Whitey threatened to have me running extra suicides for a month if we kept disturbing his grandpa – baby time. Besides, you know he'll call if anything's wrong. This is supposed to be our night of fun remember? No babies, no Lucas, just us. You said that's what you wanted."

"Must you keep reminding me this was all my idea?" He smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and holding her to him, hers instinctively snaking around his waist, leaning into the comfort of his body. A boy she vaguely recognised came up to them, greeting Nathan enthusiastically, and giving her that I'm slightly scared of your husband so I'm going to be polite to you nod she always seemed to receive. She knew the things that were said about her, that she'd trapped Nathan by getting pregnant on purpose, leading to his mistakes that may cost him his basketball future. That she thought she was above them all because she'd followed her husband to this college, turning down offers from schools of a much higher calibre. She had no idea where these rumours started, people just had to ask them, and be able to do simple arithmetic, to realise that she and Nathan were married months before Jamie's conception, and she had no idea where they'd gotten the knowledge that she'd been accepted to Duke and Stanford, except maybe for Nathan's tendency to brag that with her he'd gotten the full package – beauty and brains.

"C'mon let's get you that drink you were talking about at home." He lead her off toward the kitchen, an unjust feeling of annoyance sweeping over her that he knew his way around the place where as she felt like she'd stepped into the twilight zone. After all she'd been the one pushing him to go out, to socialise with his team, despite his protests of preferring to spend his Saturday nights in with her, so it wasn't fair for her to be irritated that he felt at home here, especially when she knew that he had enough experiencing with partying that he'd probably wouldn't feel out of place even if this was his first time here.

Clasping onto his hand as soon as he removed his arm from around her Haley glanced at the people surrounding them as she was lead through the halls. She'd been joking about needing a drink to block out the idea of what Lucas and Peyton would be getting up to back to home, or at least joking about going through with drinking to block the idea out, but now, feeling as though everyone's eyes were on her she didn't think a drink or two was a bad idea. Anything to stop this overwhelming paranoia!

An hour and a couple of drinks later and never having been a first drinker in the first place, and tonight being the first time she'd touched alcohol since she'd found out she was pregnant, Haley was already starting to feel the effects as she sat in Nathan's lap, snuggled against his chest, enjoying the feel of his hands playing with the buttons of her still done up jacket. She hadn't taken it off when she first arrived, still feeling self conscious about her post baby figure, and already feeling like everyone was looking at her, but between the alcohol she'd consumed, and being in Nathan's arms in the packed room the heat was becoming too much to bear. Removing Nathan's arms from around her she shuffled to the end of his lap, motioning to her jacket when he turned from his conversation giving her a quizzical look. Nodding he went back to talking to his friend as she slipped out of the jacket, closing her eyes breathing a sigh of relief as the air hit her naked skin.

"Dayum!"

Haley's eyes flew open as her back connected with Nathan's chest, his breathing heavy in her ears as his arms wrapped securely around her waist. She looked up to find him sending daggers across the room at a short boy who didn't look old enough to be attending a college party, and whose gaze was now fixated on her chest. Tugging up her shirts neckline Haley sent the boy her own stare of dislike before twisting her upper body so she was looking at Nathan. Reaching up she stroked his jawline, coaxing him to look away from the boy and down at her. She wasn't disappointed when the anger in his blue orbs dissipated when they looked on the warm brown of hers.

"Hi." She said softly, turning her head up and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hi," He whispered in return, kissing her back, relaxing under her light touch as it stroked at his jawline. "Mm, I like this view."

She giggled, as he looked lecherously down at the way her breasts were pushed against his chest, causing them to push further out of her top, and silenced him with a kiss again. She could taste his beer in his mouth, and for all the times she'd complained of the stale taste when he'd been drinking and she was sober, she didn't find it so bad right now, mixing with the left over wine cooler taste in her own.

"So you were a cheerleader in High School?" The girl next to Haley asked her, as they both sipped on drinks their dutiful partners had brought them sometime later.

"Only briefly," Haley responded, standing up and letting Nathan sit back down before turning back to the girl – Layla. She wasn't sure if it the was alcohol, or just giving it a fair try for the first time, but Haley found herself enjoying having a break from motherhood, and thinking maybe the judgements from her classmates had all been in her mind.

"You should have tried out for the team here! We could do with a couple more girls with experience!"

Laughing Haley shook her head, her stomach doing slight tumble as Nathan's thumb stroked her stomach through her top. "Trust me, once you've spent two hours rooting around a store cupboard that reeks of well used gym socks for a cheer jumper that hides a baby bump you're happy never to see one again! I only cheered for one year, and that was really just to spend more time with Nathan. Now I'm glad to see the back of him for a few hours!"

"Hey!" Having been partially listening to his wife's conversation as he carried on his Nathan let out a huff of indignation at the joke she'd just made at his expense.

"Aw honey, you know I'm only playing." She ran a hand threw his hair, bringing his head towards her own to kiss him soundly on the mouth, her tongue tracing the seam of his lips silently begging for entry. The butterflies in her stomach that he'd caused by his thumb stroking at the skin above her belly button charging on ten fold as the kiss intensified. She wanted nothing more than to slip her hand beneath his shirt and feel his hot, toned skin beneath her fingers. Feeling her hands moving to do just that, Nathan tore his lips from hers.

"Hales." He laughed, looking down at her slightly glassy eyes as she pouted at him, seemingly oblivious to the attention their kiss had drawn. "Baby you don't want to do that."

"Uh huh, I do..." She trailed a few kisses along his jawline, suddenly oblivious of everything but her incredibly hot husband who sat beneath her.

Cursing himself for not realising how drunk she'd gotten until he took stock of the way her body slumped against his, and the strong fruity taste on her lips when she kissed his own Nathan took hold of her shoulders, stopping her from kissing him any further. "Babe, we're in a room full of people."

Blushing as she took in the fact that he was right, Haley took her lip between her teeth, wanting the floor to open up and swallow her whole as Layla winked at her from where she now stood talking to some other girls on the other side of the room. Twisting her body back, Haley focused herself on Nathan's hand, her touch slightly clumsy from alcohol as she played with his fingers. His long, beautiful, fingers, his incredibly talented, long, beautiful fingers...

"Let's go home..." Her voice was low and seductive and it took everything in him not to stand up, throw her over his shoulder and do as she asked.

"Hales, we promised Luke we wouldn't be home 'til at least midnight. It's not even 10.30."

"But I want you now." She murmured against his collarbone, and he shivered a little at the way her lips brushed against the skin exposed by his open shirt collar.

"You want to go home and have a competition for whose sex is the loudest with your best friend and his girlfriend he hasn't seen in months I'm game but.." He trailed off when his words had the desired effect and a disgusted shudder travelled through his wife's body.

"That's disgusting!" She reached for her cup, sucking down the rest of its contents as away to erase the images Nathan's words had just conjured. She couldn't believe he'd just said that! Sure she'd used words of a similar nature to curb his libido in the past, but she never – ever – thought he'd do the same to her.

"Haley, maybe you should slow down."

"Excuse me?" She snapped back at him, his eyes travelling from her cup and back to her, doing nothing to quell the annoyance and hurt she felt at him having just turned her down.

"You just propositioned me in a room full of my teammates, I think you might have had enough."

"I'm not a child, Nathan! You think you'd realise that since I, oh I don't know, gave birth to yours! I'm perfectly capable of knowing when I've had too much to drink. Unlike you who came home last weekend and puked on the living room carpet before climbing into bed next to me reeking of drink! God, I don't even want to look at you right now!" Climbing off his lap, Haley sent Nathan a vicious glare before storming across the room.

"Well look at you, out on a Saturday night and not even a baby strapped to your chest!" Roxie teased, when Haley slipped in between her and Layla in the circle of girls who stood by the bar.

"Told you I'd be here." She gave a tight smile, glancing over her shoulder, her anger fuelling when she saw Nathan laughing it up with his teammates, sure she could see the word, women, forming on his lips before he laughed loudly, causing her to growl. "Men!"

"Aw, sweetie, here, take a shot, forget all about it!" Locking her eyes on Nathan's Haley happily accepted the shot, ignoring the burning sensation as it went down, smirking smugly at her husband as she motioned for another.

"What the hell!" He stopped dead in his tracks as he walked into the room to find Haley dancing with a girl he recognised as being in her English Lit study group on the make shift dance floor across the room. It had been about an hour since she'd stormed away from him, and a half an hour since he'd seen her slip into the kitchen giggling with the girls. He'd left her be, thinking it was best she calmed down a little, and thinking it was probably good for her to spend some time with her friends. It wasn't the fact that she was dancing that angered him, but the fact that some guy he didn't even recognise was clearly stalking his way across the room toward her. Nathan watched as she turned toward the boy, leaning in close to hear what he was saying, the boys eyes focussed on his wife's chest. She shook her head, pointing at the drink in her hand, and turning back toward her friend, laughing again. Moving across the room toward her, before she could catch another man's attention and figuring they could leave now and not piss off his brother too much he shook his head in disbelief as the boy from before returned, offering Haley a drink from his hand. He watched her shake her head no, once again holding up her cup, and felt anger surging through his veins with the boy put his hand on Haley's arm, stopping her from turning back to her friends. He was almost at her when he saw her hold up her left hand pointing to her diamond studded wedding band. He watched the familiar flare up of annoyance cross Haley's features, and her fingers snap in front of her chest and point back at her eyes, before once again holding up her hand for the boy to see her wedding ring.

"...as in have a husband." Nathan caught the tail end of Haley's sentence as his sidled up behind her.

"Who's about to break your nose if you don't get fuck away from my wife." He growled, the shorter boy slinking back, apologising as Nathan glared at him over Haley's shoulder, holding Haley's body tightly, possessively against his.

"Woo, that was hot, Matt never gets that jealous over me." One of the girls said, and the smirk that grew over Nathan's face at the words stopped when Haley forcefully detangled herself from his arms.

"I was handling it!" She spat at him, handing her drink off to one of the girls before entering the throng of partying students, eager to get away from her husband who was hot on her heels.

"You were about to be man-handled!"

"I can take of myself, Nathan, and I'm still angry at you for your comments earlier!" She stumbled a little on her heels and the drink that was coursing through her, and grabbed onto her husband's strong forearm for support. Before she could think about it he'd grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the stairs. Not wanting their domestic argument to be the gossip up for discussion from this party tomorrow.

"Let go of me!" Haley said, prying her arm from Nathan's grasp and making her way across the room, hearing him lock the door behind them as she stared out into the night. Despite it being December party goers were still making good use of the houses garden and people seemed to be spilling out into it in droves.

"Baby, don't be mad..." He came up behind her, pushing his body flush up against hers, his hand stroking her stomach in the way that had started this whole mess.

"That's the second time you've embarrassed me tonight, Nathan!"

"I didn't mean to," he nuzzled into her neck, pushing her hair out of the way and trailing hot, wet, kisses along the slender column, "I just got so mad, I could see you saying no, and he wasn't taking the hint, and when he touched you..."

His hand that was on her stomach stopped it's ministrations and travelled up on her body, brushing over her right breast, her nipple hardening beneath his palm as she sucked in a breath at the contact, and he continued to trail up her body until he cupped her chin turning her head towards him and taking her lower lip between his sucking on it feverously. "He's not allowed to touch you."

"Well you didn't want to." She spat out, moving away from him, from his touch that was lighting a fire within her to rival the one the alcohol had coursing through her.

"Hales, you wanted to come here to meet people, as much as I wanted to take you right then and there, screw the people around, I know that tomorrow you'd kill me for not stopping you."

She glared at him, sitting down on the bed, and crossing her arms over her stomach, she knew on some level that he was right, that she'd be mortified the next morning when she realised that she'd kissed him the way she had in front of their classmates, much less if anything else had happened, but she wasn't ready to admit that to him. She was still feeling hurt.

"I always want to be touching you." He stood before her, his large form towering above her, his voice low and gravelling, his eyes burning her with his gaze. She slid further up the bed, and he followed, trapping her between his arms until he lay above her stretched out form.

"I want you so bad," He told her, licking at her lips, cupping her breast and squeezing it softly. She moaned lightly, and he quickly thrust his tongue into her open mouth, tangling it with her own before sucking a wet trail down her neck and peppering her cleavage with kisses. "God, I want you."

She murmured unintelligible appreciative words at him as he slipped his hands beneath her shirt, massaging the bottom of her breasts as his lips and tongue worshipped their tops, her shirt bunched up beneath them, her bare stomach rippling as her breath panted.

"You're so hot, Hales, when you're pissed at me, so hot, damn baby it turns me on, and the way you were kissing me tonight.. God..."

He leant back on his knees, cradling her hips between them, and tore off his shirt throwing it on the floor next to the bed, motioning for her to sit up so he could do the same to hers.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She giggled, her curls spilling over her shoulders as she sat up, unclipping the bra and letting it fall from her chest. "I mean, this is someone's bedroom."

"I don't care." Nathan told her, cupping her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her nipples, her hips unconsciously bucking up against his as he pressed his weight against hers, leading her to lie back down.

"Nathan..."

"I. Don't. Care." He dipped his head down, taking one ripe nipple into his mouth, suckling it until a loud moan tore from his wife's throat.

"Yeah, okay I don't care either. Kiss me." She demanded, and he smirked, removing his mouth from her body, the cold air against the wet skin causing her already hard nipples to peak even further. His mouth lingered above hers and she strained to bring her lips against his. He continued to smirk down at her, taunting her by dipping just shy of her mouth before moving down her body, his breath caressing her skin but his lips never touching.

"Nathan, damn it, kiss me!"

"Okay." Winking at her he opened the buttons of her jeans, pushing the material down, causing his wife to gasp when instead of moving back up to her mouth he placed open mouth kisses along her lower stomach. She squirmed as she felt herself growing damp, and the dull pulsing ache that had begun in her stomach travelled further down.

He took hold of her jeans, guiding her hips up as he pulled them, and her panties off, he let them fall forgotten to the ground, enjoying the site of her naked before him, a sight he knew he'd never grow tired of.  
He let his hands trace the contours of her body softly, his fingers tickling her skin lightly, causing a mixture of moans and giggles to escape his wife's beautiful full lips.

Cupping her mound he let out a moan of his own when she raised his hips toward him. "God, baby, I can feel how hot you are."

"Nathan please." She begged, unsure of what she wanted at the moment, her only thought was that she wanted. Wanted anything.. Everything...

Eagerly, furiously, he lowered his mouth to her, splaying his large palms on her inner thighs, pushing them apart. Loving the way that she was already so turned on, so open to him as he let his tongue run the length of her lips, savouring the familiar taste.

"Oh, god, more!"

Needing no further encouragement he continued to move his mouth over her, his tongue licking, and sucking, shallowly playing at her entrance, feeling her pulse around it. He slipped his hands beneath her, cupping and massaging her butt as he pulled her closer toward him.

"This is why he can't touch you, Hales, why no one can touch you. I'm the only one who can make you wet like this."

She nodded eagerly at him, agreeing with his possessive words, looking at him pleadingly to finish what he'd began, unable to think of anything but the intense pulsing between her thighs, her hips rolling upwards on their own accord.

"Tell me it's only me."

"Yes, yes, baby, only you, Nathan please. Keep going, babe, please..." She cupped her own breasts, keeping her eyes on him as she touched herself, pinching her nipples roughly between her thumb and fore finger.

"Jesus.." He watched her small delicate hands touching her breasts for a moment, savouring the sight, unable to stop his hands from travelling to the front of his pants and undoing the zipper that was now painfully pressed against his erection. Shucking himself of his jeans and boxer-briefs he pressed his naked body tightly against hers, her hands trapped between them as he kissed her, their tongues thrusting and twisting mindlessly in the others mouth.

She could taste herself on his lips as she worked her hands free from their bodies, reaching down and stroking his throbbing erection, the familiar feel of the soft, swollen hardness in her hand intensifying her arousal more. Stroking him languidly, teasing him as he had her she let her head fall back as he sucked at her neck, not caring about the mark she knew would appear there tomorrow morning.

"Inside you, god, Hales, I need to be inside.."

Nodding she spread her legs wider, moving her body until she could guide his length to her centre. Blue eyes locked on brown, holding the each others gaze as he sunk into her, stretching her, completely encompassed by her wet, warm heat. Moans disappearing into the others mouths as they kissed, their bodies moving against each others.

She hooked one leg over his hip, gasping as he thrusts harder and deeper into her. She doesn't know how people can ever say there's no great sex after marriage, she may not have the premarital sex to compare it to but she was so excited by the feeling of her husband inside of her that she couldn't imagine ever giving it up. Knew she never would.

"Hales," Her eyes which had fallen shut fluttered open as his call, she had to fight against the lust making them heavy, to look at him as he is her. His eyes are a deep midnight blue, clouded with desire as he takes in the want and need shining back at him from hers. He brings his thumb up and presses it against her lips, her tongue darting out to lap at it, sucking it into her mouth, and thrusts faster into her when she works it like she has done his cock many times before.

She whimpers as he pulls his thumb from his mouth, and trails it down her body until he reaches the hard sensitive bundle of nerves between their thighs, moving his thumb over her clit causing her to chant out his name as he moves inside of her.

"Come with me." He told her, feeling his own release careening closer to the edge, his hand slicken with her juices as he coaxed her toward orgasm, using his free hand to bare his weight so he could comply with her pleas for him to thrust harder.

Her legs locked around him as she came with a cry, his hand sandwiched tightly between them as her muscles clench around him, triggering his own orgasm, her name falling as a prayer from his lips as he emptied himself inside of her.

He rolled off of her as their breathing returned to normal, and she giggled at the way he shook his head, obviously trying to revive the blood flow. He winked, and shook his head amused when a slight flush that wasn't from their recent activities danced on her cheeks. After everything they'd just done, had ever done, he still made her blush, and hoped he always would.

"See babe, I always want you." She smacked him lightly, but moved into his open arms letting him hold her. "Haley that was..."

"Shit, Nathan, get dressed!" Her naked form sprung from his arms as she came down from her high to realise where they were. They'd just had sex in a room that wasn't their own. A room that she didn't know who it belonged to. At a party full of his teammates.

He blinked, his post coital brain taking a few seconds to comprehend what was going on as he watched Haley pull on her jeans, and snap her bra into place.

"Get dressed! We need to get out of here. This is someone's bedroom Nathan!"

He laughed as she threw his clothes at him, playing with her hair, trying to hide the tangles their tryst had caused, and slipped into his clothes, enjoying her frazzled state more than he knew he should.

They'd been back at the party for about fifteen minutes when he felt her freeze in his arms where they'd been laughing with the teammate whose birthday it was and his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear, and she looked around to make sure no one could hear before standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I left my underwear upstairs..."


End file.
